light novel prince no harem
by tarandayo
Summary: Entah bagaimana ceritanya—Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pujangga yang dikelilingi berbagai tipe gadis. [genderbent uncrowned king and gom]


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Title** : light novel prince no harem

 **Summary** : Entah bagaimana ceritanya—Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pujangga yang dikelilingi berbagai tipe gadis.

 **Genre** : Parody/Romance. Pengen ngisi tag humor, tapi berhubung benda ini lebih garing dari lawakan Izuki, jadinya yaaah…

 **Warning** : Harem!Mayuzumi, full of genderbent, crack, bahasa non-baku, diksi ngawur, jokes hiperbola, alay, aneh, serta berbagai kenistaan lainnya. Dapat menimbulkan sakit mata, jadi— **don't like don't read!**

 **Note** : Menggunakan nama kecil yang dimodifikasi jadi kecewek-cewekan untuk mempermudah pembaca membayangkan versi cewek dari para karakter. Inget, cewek lho ya.

 **No bashing chara indeed, purely to have fun.**

.

.

Sinar mentari menelusup di sela kelopak mata, dan begitu mata membuka—cahaya berderang menyambut penglihatannya. Ia menemukan tubunya duduk bersender di teralis besi pembatas atap sekolah dengan kaki berselonjor serta sebuah _light novel_ di pangkuan.

 _Ah, aku tertidur di atap sekolah_.

"Sudah bangun, Mayuzumi-kun?" Sang pemuda yang namanya disebut langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, yaitu seorang gadis bersurai kuning keemasan dikuncir dua yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya pemuda bersurai keubanan (—err,kelabu) dengan tatapan madesu (uh, tatapan _cool_ maksudnya).

"Ehehehe, aku kesini untuk menengokmu, eh taunya kamu lagi tidur. Jadi aku menunggumu bangun, sambil menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah," jawab si gadis sambil tersenyum riang hingga gigi taringnya terekspos.

 _Sekaligus, tadi aku mengambil foto wajah tertidur Mayuzumi-kun, ihihi._

Sambil berdiri, Mayuzumi mengerutkan alis heran saat melihat si gadis tersenyum dan terkikik mencurigakan. Menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat jam tangan untuk memastikan pukul berapa sekarang—

"Bel masuk berdering tigapuluh menit yang lalu," ujarnya. "Kau membolos?"

"Hm. Entah kenapa—aku sedang ingin bersama Mayuzumi-kun," ujar si gadis dengan senyuman lebar dan tatapan penuh arti.

Wah, itu kode keras ya—tapi entah masa bodoh atau memang nggak peka, si cowok tetap pasang wajah lempeng.

"Aku ke kelas." Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu berlalu dengan cueknya, meninggalkan gadis malang yang terkacangi di belakang.

"Mayuzumi-kun nggak mau mengobrol sebentar denganku?"

Kekecewaan terdeteksi.

"Aku sudah kelas tiga, mana bisa membolos pelajaran seenak jidat. Kau juga, bisa-bisa nilaimu anjlok kalau main-main terus, Hayama."

"Iya, iya." Gadis—yang bernama Hayama Kouta itu—mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Tapi setelah itu, raut cerah kembali menghias wajahnya. "Oh ya—sepulang sekolah mampir menonton latihan kami dong~"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas. "Ogah."

" _Mou_ , sekali-sekali dong."

Kouta lanjut misuh-misuh ke Mayuzumi yang tetap tak acuh.

.

"Sepotong _sandwich_ dan sekaleng kopi untuk makan siang, eh?"

Mayuzumi menoleh pada sesosok gadis bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan surai hitam mersepon, Mayuzumi segera beranjak dari mesin penjual minuman. Dengan _sandwich_ di tangan kiri dan kaleng kopi di tangan kanan, ia bersiap menuju singgasananya—atap sekolah.

" _Mou_ , Mayu-chan-senpai jangan mengabaikanku dong," ujar gadis itu sembari menjajari langkah sang pemuda.

"Apa maumu, Mibuchi-san?"

"Panggil Rena-chan saja, senpai."

"Tidak mau." Mayuzumi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh—ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Ngomong-ngomong, Mayu-senpai cuma makan itu?" tanya gadis berbulu mata lentik itu sembari menunjuk isi tangan Mayuzumi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Senpai butuh nutrisi lebih dari itu." Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkus yang tampaknya berisi bento pada Mayuzumi. "Nih, untuk senpai."

"Terima kasih …" ujar Mayuzumi sambil menerima pemberian Rena. "Terus kau makan a—"

"Oh—iya! Aku harus ke ruang OSIS sekarang, nanti bisa dimarahi Sei-chan …" tukas Rena sambil meringis. Kemudian ia berbalik sambil melambai, " _Jaa nee_! Nanti pulang sekolah mampir ke tempat latihan kami ya~!"

Mayuzumi bolak-balik memandangi antara bekal dan punggung adik kelasnya itu dengan keheranan.

Oh iya, Rena juga menyuruhnya mampir ke klub mereka sepulang sekolah—sama halnya seperti Kouta sewaktu jam istirahat pertama tadi. Memamgnya hari ini ada apa, ya?

.

Sepulang sekolah, saat berjalan di koridor dengan tenang dengan tas tersampir di bahu, tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki dari belakang, dan disusul dengan sebuah tangan yang merangkul bahu Mayuzumi.

" _Osu_ , senpai! Ayo mampir ke klub kami!" Seorang gadis berkulit cokelat bertubuh lumayan atletis untuk ukuran wanita.

"Lepaskan aku." Jelas saja Mayuzumi risih. Sok akrab banget maen rangkul gitu—mana pake tenaga pula. Ini cewek kelebihan kekuatan, seperti Hercules versi wanita.

"Pokoknya senpai harus mampir~!" Kemudian si gadis yang agak _nigga_ (?) itu menggeret paksa si pemuda.

Ngotot amat _kouhai_ -nya ini untuk mengajak dia. Ini sih, pasti ada konspirasi tertentu.

.

Yang dimaksud dengan latihan adalah sekelompok gadis yang menari-nari lincah sambil bersorak riang, dengan rok mini yang berkibar serta _pom-pom_ sebagai atribut.

Ya, ketika gadis manis(?) tadi adalah anggota **Rakuzan Cheerleaders Team** atau nama kerennya; **REXATCHEERS**. Sebuah ekstrakulikuler beranggotakan cewek-cewek manis, gaul, dan suka menabung.

Mari kita tengok profil tiga anggota inti dari ekskul yang rajin menyumbang piala untuk sekolah itu.

"Hei, lihat, aku bisa kayang sambil angkat kaki!"

 **Hayama Kouta**. Gadis ini terkenal dengan sifanya yang selalu riang gembira seperti anak gembala. Pancaran keceriaannya selalu mampu membangkitkan semangat orang-orang yang menyaksikannya, bahkan konon—kepala sekolah mereka yang lagi galau gara-gara marmut kesayangannya mati langsung bangkit kembali dan joget _gangnam style_ di tengah lapangan, lalu disusul para staf dan guru lainnya—

Tunggu, ini bukan film india dimana orang bisa joget rame-rame dengan _absurd_ -nya.

Dan katanya—gadis _dere-dere_ ini banyak penggemarnya lho, bahkan jumlah buket bunga yang mampir di lokernya jikalau diakumulasi bisa dijadikan modal untuk membuka toko bunga.

(Nggak juga sih.)

Sebelum sesi perkenalan ini makin ngawur, mari kita lanjut ke anggota lainnya, yaitu—

"Berhenti main-main dan lakukan pemanasan dengan benar, Kou-chan."

 **Mibuchi Rena**. Gadis yang ayu tenan, dengan rambut hitam berkilau bak model iklan shampoo Tresomme ( psst, kabarnya biaya perawatan rambutnya lebih besar dari uang saku bulanan Mayuzumi lho) dan bulu mata lentik anti badai yang sebelas dua belas dengan seorang artis dari negara tertentu. Penampilannya sangat elegan—pun dengan tariannya. Dijuluki sebagai 'mama' klub cheerleader karena sosoknya yang perhatian; sering menasihati bila para anggota klub mulai melenceng dari jalan kebenaran.

Cita-citanya jadi pengusaha salon sukses, dan hobinya _manicure pedicure_ serta memarahi Hayama Kouta yang suka berisik.

Terus, selanjutnya—

"Ayo kita bikin formasi pyramid!"

 **Nebuya Eikicha**. Gadis enerjik yang sewaktu SMP menekuni klub atletik sehingga badannya jadi sangat atletis. Namun setelah memasuki SMA, ia disuruh orangtuanya agar lebih feminin, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti klub _cheerleaders_. Tapi pada akhirnya kecanduan juga—dan kini ia menjadi anggota yang begitu diandalkan dan dicintai teman-temannya—

Lantaran tenaganya yang kuat sangat berguna sebagai fondasi saat membentuk formasi pyramid.

Walau tidak mungil, imut, dan bening seperti personil AKB48, tetap saja keunikannya itu membuat dia layak masuk jajaran gadis populer yang patut diidolakan. Tapi sekedar informasi, bagi yang ingin menjadikannya pacar harus siap dompet lantaran porsi makannya yang luar binasa.

.

Dan konon, dari gelagatnya—sepertinya tiga gadis gaul ini naksir sama seorang kakak kelas mereka yang baru saja mereka seret paksa.

( Berhubung tidak ada ruang cukup di fic ini untuk menceritakan kisah romansa yang melankolis—maka kita _skip_ saja asal muasal ketiganya bisa jatuh hati pada si pemuda berambut kurang pigmen. )

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** , seorang pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang keren sekali. Wajah tampan dipadu dengan surai kelabu eksotis dengan manik senada, serta tubuh tinggi atletis dan sikap yang _cool_ abis menjadikannya _oh-so-wow_ sekali—

(Tunggu, kok paragraf barusan beda dengan naskah asli yang saya ketik? Wah, ini pasti ada ngebajak—)

Ehm, terlepas dari bohong atau tidaknya deskripsi di atas, yang pasti pemuda kalem ini seolah punya daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu memikat hati tiga gadis (sok) unyu tersebut.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana ketua kalian—Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi kala menyadari ketiadaan salah seorang yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di klub andalan SMA Rakuzan ini.

Rena yang lagi _split_ menjawab, "Sei-chan lagi ngumpul bareng anggota _girlband_ -nya—jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan."

" **Makanya kami mengajak Mayuzumi-kun kesini, ehehe. Soalnya Akashi suka mengomel kalau kami mulai mengerubungimu, jadi mumpung nggak ada Akashi** ," ungkap Kouta sambil sikap lilin ( untung saja dia pakai _legging_ panjang, kalau tidak, dalamannya pasti kemana-mana ).

Oh, jadi itu toh alasannya. Ada momentum yang dimanfaatkan untuk modus terselubung.

.

.

Setelah berautis ria selama beberapa jam di bangku taman—membaca novel sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah para gadis yang asyik menari lincah—akhirnya Mayuzumi bisa pulang juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke restoran?"

"Ini sudah sore. Aku bisa dimarahi kalau pulang terlambat."

"Aku lapar~~~"

Masalahnya, tiga cewek itu tetap menempeli Mayuzumi di perjalanan pulang. Pemuda itu pasrah saja sih, malah sebenarnya dia lumayan terhibur melihat interaksi antara ketiga adik kelasnya itu. Si _happy-go-luck_ Kouta, si cerewet Rena, dan si eksentrik Eikicha yang saling melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain cukup membuat Mayuzumi tersenyum—dalam hati.

Saat sedang menikmati langit senja, ponsel Mayuzumi berdering—menandakan pesan masuk. Segera ia melihat nama si pengirim—yang ternyata adalah Akashi Seira.

 **Mayuzumi-san lagi dimana? —** begitulah isi pesannya.

 **Sedang di perjalanan pulang. —** balas Mayuzumi.

 **Kalau begitu—tolong mampir di kafe dekat stasiun ya. Ini penting sekali. Aku menunggu kedatangan Mayuzumi-san.**

"Ada apa, Mayuzumi-senpai?" tanya Rena saat mendapati kakak kelasnya itu menatap layar ponsel.

"Ah, Akashi menyuruhku ke kafe, entah ada urusan apa …" jawab Mayuzumi.

"Eh, benarkah? Kami mau ikut!" seru Kouta.

Mayuzumi berpikir sejenak. "Yah, kurasa tak apa."

(Di ujung sana, Seira tidak tahu kalau ada tiga orang coretpengganggu teman kesayangannya di dekat pemuda itu.)

.

Mayuzumi, Kouta, Rena, dan Eikicha memasuki kafe yang dimaksud. Tanpa perlu mengedarkan pandang, mereka langsung menangkap keberadaan ketua mereka, soalnya rambutnya yang merah itu sangat mencolok, apalagi ditambah dengan keempat rambut warna-warni lainnya—

Ternyata Seira lagi ngumpul bareng teman satu grupnya. Jadi ini bukan kencan atau semacamnya seperti yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga tadi.

"Sudah kuduga kalian pasti ikut kesini. Dan biar kutebak, kalian pasti memaksanya untuk mampir di klub 'kan?" dakwa si gadis bersurai merah sepunggung dengan bando serta poni yang membuatnya terlihat unyu sekali.

Ketiga gadis yang membuntuti Mayuzumi itu tercengang. _Wow, tepat banget, mungkin sebaiknya Akashi banting setir jadi detektif_.

"Ah, Koutacchi, Renacchi, dan Eikichacchi~!" sapa seorang gadis blonde dengan ramah.

Ah, mereka memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Akashi sudah beberapa kali mengajak teman-teman dari ekskul _cheers_ -nya itu untuk kumpul bareng dengan _girlband_ -nya.

Oh iya, sebelumnya mari berkenalan sejenak dengan girlband kece badai yang walau para anggotanya masih belia, namun angka penjualan albumnya sangat fantastis itu.

 **RAINBOW MIRACLE** —atau disingkat **RAINMEE**. Girlband ini awal mulanya merupakan _school idol_ di SMP Teiko. Kemudian mereka mulai menarik perhatian publik hingga akhirnya sebuah agensi terkemuka menawarkan kontrak pada mereka—hingga nama mereka pun melejit mengangkasa mengudara. Selain bakat dan penampilan mereka yang memukau, rambut mereka juga eksentrik—sesuai dengan namanya: pelangi. G _irlband_ yang terdiri dari enam orang ini punya anggota dengan beragam pribadi yang unik; yang konon, terdiri dari enam jenis _dere_.

.

Kini, Mayuzumi duduk berhadapan dikelilingi lima orang gadis berkepala warna-warni—yang entah asli atau ketumpahan cat—ditambah dengan tiga anggota _Rexatcheers_. Buset, delapan orang sekaligus—ini pemandangan yang bisa membuat para jomblo mengais tanah.

Tapi Mayuzumi tak ada niatan untuk membuat harem atau semacamnya, lho. Dia adalah pemuda sederhana yang baik hati dan tidak sombong (ralat, sebenarnya ini orang agak songong).

"Jadi, kami ingin menjadikan Mayuzumi-san sebagai model video klip kami yang terbaru."

Rasanya Mayuzumi ingin mengorek kupingnya, takut salah dengar. "Maksudmu?"

"Mayuzumi-san akan jadi pemeran pria dalam video klip kami yang akan dibuat bulan depan."

Tunggu …

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah biasanya kalian mengambil orang yang terkenal, seperti aktor atau model? Sedangkan aku samasekali tak ada kaitannya dalam bidang itu."

"Kami ingin sesuatu yang berbeda—dengan menggunakan orang yang bukan dari kalangan entertainer. Dan setelah berdiskusi, pilihan kami pun jatuh pada Mayuzumi-san."

 _["Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita memakai Mayuzumi-san," putus Akashi Seira setelah berjam-jam jungkir balik berdiskusi memilah calon-calon yang diajukan oleh masing-masing anggota._

 _"Oke, baiklah~!" Kise Ryouka mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum riang._

 _"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu—" Midorima Shiina membetulkan kacamatanya._

 _"Ototnya lumayan, jadi aku setuju saja," timpal Aomine Daika—yang tadi sempat disodori foto Mayuzumi mengenakan_ jersey _basket yang menampilkan otot lengannya yang terbentuk—mengabaikan fakta kalau di video klip mereka samasekali tak ada adegan pamer otot. Maklum,_ fetish _pribadi._

 _"Yah~ Aku sih siapa saja tak masalah," gumam Murasakibara Atsuchhi sambil mengunyah_ cake _yang entah keberapa. Sedari tadi dia tanpa henti memasukkan makanan yang haram bagi pejuang diet itu dengan watadosnya._

 _"Aku setuju. Menurutku dia cocok jadi pemerannya."_ ]

.

Jadi pemeran video klip? Itu berarti berakting di depan kamera dan di hadapan khalayak ramai. Harus bekerja sama dengan banyak orang. Merepotkan dan makan tenaga, pastinya. Baru memikirkannya saja Mayuzumi sudah malas.

"Err—entahlah … Aku tak berminat untuk hal begituan," tolak Mayuzumi.

Kali ini si gadis bersurai kuning dengan wajah amat _bishie_ yang coba membujuk. "Justru ini bisa menambah pengalaman untukmu lho, ayo pikirkan sekali lagi …"

( Sementara anggota Rainmee berusaha mempersuasi pemuda bersurai kelabu itu, ketiga gadis anggota Rexatcheers membentuk forum. )

Rena memulai pembicaraan. "Hei, apa kalian setuju kalau Mayuzumi-senpai jadi bintang video klip?"

Kouta menjawab dengan ekspresi sok melankolis, "Aku menyukai sosoknya yang seolah tersembunyi oleh kabut, dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menyibak tabirnya dan menikmati permata yang ada di baliknya."

(Ancol, kenapa si Kouta yang nilai ulangan bahasanya -15 tiba-tiba jadi sok puitis gini? Oh—mungkin kekuatan dari kecemburuan—)

"Intinya. Kau nggak setuju kalau tiba-tiba Mayuzumi-senpai jadi populer dan _stand-out_ , ya 'kan?" ujar Eikicha. Hebat sekali dia bisa menerjemahkan puisi alay Kouta.

"Jadi intinya kita semua tidak setuju kalau Mayuzumi-senpai main di video klip mereka," dakwa Rena—yang kini terlihat seperti bos mafia. Ralat, tiga-tiganya kini terlihat seperti anggota mafia yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu—merencanakan misi 'Cegah Mayuzumi Untuk Menyetujui Ajakan Akashi'.

Mayuzumi sedang kewalahan oleh persuasi para Rainmee yang persistennya melebihi sales bisnis MLM, tanpa menyadari ada tiga orang gadis yang kini menguarkan aura posesif.

"Tapi—sebentar lagi Mayuzumi-senpai 'kan ada pertandingan basket."

"Aku sudah cek jadwalnya, dan tidak ada masalah karena waktu pertandingan serta jadwal syutingnya tidak bersamaan.

"Tapi kan dia harus latihan—"

"Syutingnya hari Minggu dimana latihan basket diliburkan."

"Senpai harus belajar untuk ujian lho—"

"Kouta, Rena, Eikicha." Seketika yang namanya disebut merinding ngeri. Kalau Seira sudah sebut nama kecil begini sih, pasti ada apa-apa— "Sepertinya kalian berusaha menghalang-halangi kami. Sebaiknya kalian hentikan itu."

Senyum manis dengan aura sadis.

Para anggota Rexatcheers kicep seketika, tunduk di bawah sang kapten yang lagi dalam _yandere_ mode.

Puas memelototi tiga biang kerok itu, si gadis bersurai _scarlet_ itu kembali pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Jadi, Mayuzumi-san … Lho?"

Seira menghentikan kalimatnya kala menyadari yang bersangkutan sudah raib, tidak ada di tempat.

.

Sebenarnya, Mayuzumi kabur diam-diam tadi. Menyadari bahwa dia akan terjebak lebih lama dalam kafe itu, ia pun memanfaatkan situasi yang lagi ricuh lantaran kemurkaan Akashi pada ketiga pengacau itu—serta hawa keberadaannya yang tipis—Mayuzumi melarikan diri dari lokasi.

Beberapa langkah dari café, ia merasakan seseorang yang menarik belakang bajunya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang—

Dan manik kelabunya bertabrakan dengan sepasang _ceureulan_ yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Mayuzumi-kun meninggalkan ini," ujar gadis bertubuh mungil itu sambil menyodorkan ponsel berwarna kelabu.

Oh—jadi dia tadi meninggalkan ponselnya. Untung sekali gadis ini berbaik hati mengembalikannya—

Eh, tunggu. Jadi gadis ini tadi ada disana? Kok Mayuzumi tidak melihatnya? Setelah menggali ingatan, Mayuzumi langsung menyadari, kalau gadis ini adalah—

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuki. Anggota Rainmee."

—Salah seorang anggota girlband yang eksistensinya agak tersamarkan, tertutupi kemilau anggota lainnya.

"Ah, terima kasih," gumam Mayuzumi, disambut anggukan sang gadis.

Beberapa detik berlalu, namun si gadis belum beranjak dari posisinya, alih-alih, kedua bola mata yang _moe_ dan menggemaskan itu menatapnya pemuda di hadapannya intens, seolah ingin mengisap Mayuzumi.

"A _no_ … Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan di bawah lembayung senja, diiringi cicitan burung yang menyamai debaran di dada masing-masing—

Tunggu, ini bukan komik shoujo. Ini hanyalah fanfic parodi tidak jelas yang menceritakan kisah seorang pemuda penggemar _light novel_ yang konon mengalami penuaan dini—

Abaikan.

Mayuzumi membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi, kaumau bilang apa?"

"Apa Mayuzumi-kun akan menyetujui tawaran kami?" tanya si gadis bertubuh mungil.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tak tertarik," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Gadis bersurai biru langit itu tampak agak kecewa. "Berarti kita tidak bisa beradu akting."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang menjadi pemeran utama wanita di video klip itu adalah aku. Jadi—lagu ini bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang kesepian dan selalu menyendiri—dan kemudian seorang gadis mendatanginya lalu mewarnai hidupnya. Nanti Mayuzumi-kun dan aku yang memerankan ceritanya."

Mayuzumi tertegun. Oke, abaikan fakta bahwa Akashi secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Mayuzumi adalah pemuda kesepian. Entah kenapa, fakta bahwa gadis bermata bulat ini yang akan jadi lawan mainnya membuatnya … tertarik?

"Akashi-san bilang, ini kesempatanku untuk mengangkat namaku dan membuatku bersinar. Yah, walau sebenarnya, cukup dengan bersama mereka pun aku sudah senang."

Tetsuki tersenyum tulus, lengkap dengan efek cahaya senja yang menerpa wajah ayunya.

Dan rasanya ada panah cupid yang membidik Mayuzumi _right in the kokoro._

"Akh—" Tiba-tiba Tetsuki tersandung batu, dan dengan sigap Mayuzumi menahan tubuhnya.

Dan adegan klise yang sering muncul di sinetron itu pun terjadi. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Bunga-bunga yang entah darimana memenuhi layar—dan screentone berupa love-love (norak) menambah keromantisan (dan kealayan) suasana.

Astaga, ada apa ini? Kenapa jantung Mayuzumi terasa berdetak lebih cepat? Padahal kalau Hayama atau Nebuya yang merangkulnya erat, dia merasa biasa saja—tapi kenapa giliran gadis ini, dia malah _doki-doki_ tak karuan?

Ini aneh sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat yang begitu fantastis sampai-sampai Mayuzumi merasa ingin membekukan waktu agar momen itu berlangsung selamanya (ceilah bahasanya), mereka pun kembali ke posisi normal.

"Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-kun," ucap si gadis uhukimut dengan semburat merah menghias wajahnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kafe, semuanya pasti menunggu. Akan kubilang kalau Mayuzumi-kun akan mempertimbangkan tawaran mereka. Sampai jumpa."

Mayuzumi masih bergeming di posisinya—menatap punggung kecil gadis itu yang berlari kecil menjauh dari taman tempat mereka baru saja bercengkrama singkat tadi.

Ah, sepertinya dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Mayuzumi berjalan pulang dengan gejolak tertentu dalam dadanya yang ia sendiri tak bisa definisikan. Tertarik? Antsusias? Apapun namanya—yang pasti itu berhasil membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Mayuzumi itu senyum cuma ketika ada hal yang benar-benar membahagiakan.

Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari belakang, dan menghantam tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras.

.

 _Deg_.

Mayuzumi terbangun dalam keadaan jantung mau copot. Setelah berhasil mentralisir kepanikan dalam kepalanya, ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Tubuhnya baik-baik saja, bukannya jatuh terpental menghantam aspal dengan kepala berdarah-darah. Sekarang ia duduk bersender di pagar pembatas atap.

 _Ah, ternyata aku tertidur disini. Berarti … yang tadi hanyalah mimpi?_

Mayuzumi tahu penyebab dari mimpi ajaibnya tersebut. Ia mengangkat light novel yang tadinya tergeletak di pangkuan ke depan wajah, lalu menatap cover-nya. Cover itu bergambar enam orang gadis yang mengerubungi seorang pemuda. Di sudut sampulnya tertulis—

 **Genre: Romance/Harem**

 **Rate: 18+**

( Oke, ratingnya itu cuma bohongan kok. Mayuzumi masih cukup waras untuk tidak membawa novel ehem ke sekolah—takut razia, soalnya ada ketua OSIS coretjahanam yang melarang keberadaan benda berbau _hentai_ di areal sekolah. Tapi kalau di rumah sih lain cerita ya— lupakan. )

 **Intinya, seluruh kisah ajaib di atas ternyata merupakan manifestasi alam bawah sadar Mayuzumi yang terpengaruh oleh cerita ber-** ** _genre_** **harem yang baru saja dibacanya.**

 **Sepertinya Mayuzumi juga ingin punya harem sendiri.**

 **Makanya terbawa mimpi.**

 **Tapi sayangnya, di kehidupan nyata dia tidak dikelilingi cewek-cewek cantik.**

 **Melainkan dikerubungi para pemain basket berotot.**

 **Jadinya, terciptalah versi perempuan dari para lelaki tersebut.**

 **Mayuzumi merinding sendiri.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

"Whoa—bajumu basah, Mayuzumi-san! Hujan-hujanan di atap?"

Saat melangkahkan kaki turun tangga, suara berisik Hayama—versi asli, versi cowok tulen—menyapanya.

"Duh, kalau Mayuzumi-san sakit dan tidak bisa bertanding 'kan gawat untuk tim kita," omel Mibuchi (versi cowok asli juga, ya mau gimana pun wajahnya itu tetap saja cantiek. Oke, bercanda—tolong jangan bacok author dengan _three point shoot_ -mu itu.)

"Makanya, kalian harus punya otot yang kuat agar daya tahan tubuh jadi hebat, haha!" timpal Nebuya tidak nyambung.

 **Diam-diam Mayuzumi berpikir** , _Harem boleh juga, tapi ceweknya jangan yang jadi-jadian, plis …_

* * *

 **Beneran end** _.  
_

* * *

ASTAGAAAA AKU BIKIN APAAA (OAO) /headbang

Awalnya sempet ragu mau publish atau nggak, khawatir kalo cerita ini terlalu aneh dan nggak bisa dimengerti. Jadi ceritanya Mayuyu baca novel harem, terus kebawa mimpi gitu (saya aja sering lho mimpiin karakter anime /abaikan). Di mimpi itu Rakuzan dan Kisedai jadi transgender, dimana Hayama dkk adalah anggota klub cheers yang diketuai Akashi. Kisedai sendiri jadi girlband populer yang juga diketuai Akashi. Terus di akhir cerita Mayu ketemu Kuroko (versi cewek) dan terus— _palling in lop_ maybe? xD

Btw, itu nama Rexatcheers terinsiprasi nama tim cheerleaders sekolah saya sendiri lho xD

Umm ... Gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? /gigitjari /kabut

.

.

 **Omake.**

"Kalian sudah baca lanjutan cerita buatan **ChihiroyeahNewPhantom** di waxxpad belum?" Seorang gadis bertanya dengan antusias pada tiga orang teman di sebelahnya.

"Tentu sudah! Ceritanya makin seru saja. Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira tokoh utamanya akan jadian dengan siapa ya~?"

"Kurasa dengan **Kou**. Dia gadis ceria dan manis—dan selalu baik pada si tokoh utama."

"Hmm—bagaimana dengan **Rei**? Dia selalu perhatian dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan tokoh utama."

"Ah—kurasa lebih cocok dengan **Seina**. Gadis itu yang pertama kali me- _notice_ si tokoh utama 'kan?"

"Atau bisa saja dengan salah satu anggota **_girlband_** **pelangi**!"

"Kalau begitu, kandidat terkuatnya adalah **Tetsuna** , soalnya dia …"

Dan percakapan para gadis itu pun terus berlanjut. Mayuzumi yang berada di dekat mereka tersenyum dalam hati.

(Siapa sangka mimpi di siang bolong bisa jadi insiprasi, eh?)

(Penasaran akan kelanjutan dari drama harem picisan di atas? Baca saja lanjutannya yang diunggah pada sebuah situs penyedia layanan baca buku gratis, pada akun yang sudah disebutkan di atas.)


End file.
